


Tears

by mauralee88



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mauralee88/pseuds/mauralee88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, this little micro fic was based on a prompt from arcadianmaggie. I’ve not written in forever and tweeted a request for a prompt. Maggie provided the following: “Louis can't stand to see Harry cry. (I'm such a bad influence!!)”  Yes, yes you are, but I love it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArcadianMaggie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcadianMaggie/gifts).



> I can’t believe I’m doing this. You are all wicked people for enticing me with a new fandom. I have absolutely no self control.
> 
> These are real people. I have no proof that the following has taken place. Nor do I posses the ability to accurately predict if any of it will take place.

Tears

Ache. His heart, it aches as he watches Harry cry. His hand twitches, desperately wanting to reach out and offer comfort. He watches a single tear as it falls, silver gliding over cream. If only he had the courage. Just to take that step though, it would change everything.

It becomes too much. These tears that Harry cries, they break his heart and shatter his resolve. Harry doesn’t look up as Louis walks in the room. Warm arms wrap around him, soft breath on his neck. Comfort is offered and accepted. His tears slow, and stop, yet the arms remain. The peace remains.

Bonds are forged; they are a family, brothers. Each day brings them closer, makes them stronger. Louis knows that he has changed. The fear is still there. Fear that he will be found out. Fear that he will lose them all. Fear that he will hurt Harry.

The others see it. How can they not? It’s evident in everything they do, every time they touch, every time their eyes meet. They joke about the videos that are posted online. Watching them is watching Harry and Louis fall in love. It’s sweet and funny and magical. It’s their story, being told for the world to see. It’s beautiful and frightening. Louis falters a few times, pulling back when he gets too scared. Not Harry. Harry is always constant. He never wavers from his love, from his desire.

They are brought in, spoken to individually by management. They are told that they have to stop, that they need to maintain the appearance of being single ‘girl crazy’ boys. Louis bows his head and silently agrees.

He looks for Harry afterward, knowing that they need to talk. He finds him, in his room, curled on the bed. Louis knows before he walks in that Harry is crying.

He walks over to Harry, acknowledging to himself that this is the moment he has feared all along. This conversation, this decision, will change his life forever.

Sitting on the bed, he reaches for Harry. Fingers gently comb through his hair. Harry is tense, his body rigid beneath Louis’ hand. He’s waiting for his heart to be broken, waiting for Louis to reject him. He turns his head, and opens his bloodshot eyes to look at Louis. Tears overflow and stream down reddened cheeks.

Louis breaks. He can’t; he can’t stand to see Harry like this. Louis knows now, he’ll do whatever it takes to make Harry happy. He reaches down and brushes his thumbs across Harry’s cheeks, wiping the tears away, wiping the pain away. He leans down, lips pressing gently to warm, wet skin.

“Shh, Haz. Shh, it’s okay,” He whispers between kisses.

They cling to each other, bodies twining together like vines. Harry waits for Louis to talk. His love hovers, pulsing around his heart.

Louis explains his fear. He explains that he never thought he’d have the courage to step through the door and proclaim himself. He tells Harry that he’s realized that’s not important. That’s not what matters.

“What matters, Harry, is you. Just you. I love you. The rest of it means nothing. I’m not letting you go, Harry. Not now, not ever.”

Harry turns to him, tears in his eyes. Louis sees the smile in his eyes, the love that lights them just for him. Maybe, just maybe, he doesn’t always hate it when Harry cries.


End file.
